


Another Accident

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hurt Phil, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Phil’s clumsiness worries Dan more than it entertains him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Accident

Phil had managed to unintentionally injure himself once again.

Today had been an unplanned cleaning day. Upon going into the bathroom for a shower in the morning, Phil had become aware of how messy it was starting to get. Queue the start of him cleaning the cluttered sink area, then the shower itself, and finally the toilet.

But since that had got him into a cleaning mood, he didn’t stop there. A freshly awaken Dan had found him thirty minutes later in the kitchen, busily cleaning out all of the cabinets and dusting off the mugs and dishes.

“We didn’t plan for this to be a cleaning day…” Dan finally said after a full awkward minute of him watching Phil clean.

“I know, I just got into the mood I guess,” Phil told him. “You don’t have to help today.”

“Good, because I’m starving,” Dan replied, relieved. Cleaning was not something he’d had planned on his agenda today. He walked over to the counter to retrieve his cereal, grinning when Phil passed him a bowl that he had just wiped down. “You’re such a housewife sometimes. It’s kinda sexy.”

The older youtuber laughed. “You go on cleaning sprees too. Besides, what if a friend or someone decides to visit on a whim?”

Dan shrugged. “Well, I’ll just leave you to it. Don’t clean all day, I want someone to cuddle and play video games with.”

Phil smiled. “Alright. I’ll join you after I do some laundry.”

This was when things went from good to bad. Phil had gone around his room and collected the massive pile of laundry that had formed throughout the past few weeks. After getting a good armful of clothes, Phil began to make his way to the washer.

…And then promptly tripped over his bedroom door frame.

The clothes flew from his arms as he made a harsh impact with the carpet in the hallway. Landing face first on the floor, Phil felt a sharp pain in his mouth from the impact causing his lip to be bitten. He instantly tasted something copper.

“Phil, are you okay, I heard- bloody fuck!”

Dan was alarmed as he saw Phil laying down on the floor with a good amount of blood trickling from his lips and down his chin.

“Dan?” Phil looked scared. “Am I bleeding? How bad is it?”

“Shit, just- don’t move Phil!” Dan ordered, and left the room to get paper towels. When he returned Phil was sitting up in the hallway still looking quite dazed and frightened. He was covering his mouth with his hand in an attempt to stop the stinging pain.

Dan pulled Phil’s hand aside, and the black haired youtuber’s eyes widened when he noticed his hand was stained with blood. Before he had time to panic, Dan was grabbing his face in order to assess the damage.

“You have to be more careful Phil,” Dan stressed. “Jeezus, there’s so much blood. I don’t think you chipped any teeth, but your lip is cut pretty bad.”

Phil would have responded, but Dan shoved a wad of paper towels into his mouth in an attempt to staunch the blood flow. They sat there for a few minutes, Phil miserable and teary eyed, and Dan focused on the task at hand.

“The bleeding has mostly stopped,” Dan finally announced. “But it looks swollen. We need to ice it.”

Phil finally managed a shaky laugh. “When did you become such an expert in first aid?”

“It’s sort of a necessity when living with you. Come on baby,” Dan replied, taking Phil by the hand and leading him into the lounge. He returned a moment later with an icepack, a wet washcloth, and a cup of water.

“This should help wash away the taste of blood,” Dan said as he passed him the water. Phil gratefully took a mouthful, wincing as the inside of his lip stung a bit from it. When he was done, Dan tenderly used the washcloth to clean the blood from Phil’s face and hands.

Finally Phil was able to lay his head in Dan’s lap while the younger boy held the ice pack to his mouth for him, also running his hand repeatedly through Phil’s hair. He felt both the panic and pain slowly leave him.

Dan sighed. “I’d ask you not to scare me like that again, but I know it’s just inevitable.”

“I don’t feel like cleaning anymore,” Phil said, sounding so small and sad that it was more comical than heart breaking.

“Good, because you’re going to rest right here while I continue my game of Skyrim,” Dan told him rather matter-of-factly.

About an hour later, Dan no longer feared for Phil’s life so be began to see humor in the incident, which of course meant he needed to tweet about it.

Danisnotonfire: had to save @AmazingPhil this morning after he fell on his face and bled everywhere. he is the most clumsiest person on this planet honestly it worries me.

AmazingPhil: @Danisnotonfire I’m too nervous to check the hallway and see how much blood I’ve lost.

The responses from their fans were all pretty hilarious to read, all telling Phil to be more careful and not to scare Dan, or just finding the situation completely hilarious. The swelling in Phil’s lower lip had gone down a lot from the ice, but it still looked painful.

Phil had changed into his green comfort hoodie and cookie monster pajama bottoms, still looking quite pitiful despite being pretty much over the situation and now trying to beat his high score in Crossy Road. Dan was about to kiss him on the lips but thought better of it and pecked him on the nose.

“Feeling better?”

“I don’t think I’m on my death bed anymore,” Phil told him, grinning but then wincing a little. “I was going to do a live show tonight, but I don’t really want to anymore.”

“Just tell them you’re still recovering from your near death experience,” Dan suggested. “But it isn’t even noon yet, you might change your mind tonight.”

Phil’s mind had stayed set though. He spent the remainder of the day cuddling with Dan, watching anime, and playing Mario Kart. He could tell that his accident had worried Dan, as all day the brown eyed boy had given him face kisses, tight hugs, and basically waited on him hand and foot. Phil allowed himself to be coddled, because honestly he was still a bit freaked out from the incident.

Later that evening when he went towards his room, Phil smiled to see all traces of blood gone and the clothes cleared from the floor.


End file.
